Computer hardware and software for various types of voice analysis is known.
Nevertheless, the analysis of a human voice signal for the purposes of diagnosing a pathological phenomenon according to the techniques taught by the present invention has not been known.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.